


Guide Me, Father Scientia

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Naughtiness, Priest Kink, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Nyx confesses his sins.Drabble for Ignyx week, day five. Prompt used: God and Sinner





	Guide Me, Father Scientia

“Bless me father, for I have sinned.” Nyx spoke uneasily into the small dark chamber. He was unsure if this was a good idea, but he had something to get off his chest.

“Continue.”

“It’s been 2 months and…” he shook his head, “two or three months since my last confession and I confess that I have… engaged in extreme lasciviousness and thoughts of fornication… I mean, not just thinking of it, but doing it as well. I just can’t seem to stop, father. Even right now. I’m doing it right now.”

Father Scientia sighed softly and nodded in understanding.


End file.
